A Duel of Iron
A Duel of Iron is the tenth and final episode of the second season of the Netflix exclusive television series Iron Fist. Synopsis In the season finale, Iron Fists collide as the fate of New York City hangs in the balance. Plot With the interruption of the ritual between Colleen Wing and Davos, the chi energy that had been shared threatens to kill both of them. Davos escapes the apartment; Wing and Danny Rand go after him so that they can complete the ritual. Ward and Joy Meachum arrived at the hospital and begin to repair their relationship. He confides in her that he is going to be a father. furiously fighting against Davos]] At Eden Towers, Walker tried to kill Davos when he arrives. Fearful that killing Davos before the transfer is completed will also kill Wing, Davos worked with Misty Knight to bring out the Mary alter. Meanwhile, Wing managed to complete the transfer and took the full power of the Iron Fist into herself. Davos is taken into custody, and Knight congratulated Wing on her new power. Knight noted that she might be calling on Wing in the near future, worried about the path Luke Cage is taking, and Wing might be the only one that can take him down. In the aftermath, Rand heads back to the dojo to clean up. While picking up the box from Wing's mother, Rand turned over the medallion with the mon on it and finds something on the other side that shocks him. At Bayard Community Center, Wing asked Sam Chung if she can arrange a memorial for BB. She then talks with Sherry Yang about changing the way the Triad operates from threatening the community to helping them. Yang is open to change but says it will be slow. Wing told her that she will be watching to make sure they do not backslide on the promise. Ward finally opened up to the group at an NA meeting and got many of his issues off his chest. Finally, Ward talked to Bethany privately about her pregnancy. Because of Ward's issues, and his own self-admittance that he is a mess, Bethany does not want him involved in the child's life until Ward believes he can be a better person. Walker, now back in control, went to collect her money from Joy. After talking, Walker decided to leave the money with Joy. Since Joy knew her secrets, she would be a powerful and influential ally. Joy wondered if she gets a say in the arrangement. At the dojo, Wing found Rand gone, and a letter waiting for her. Rand told her what he saw on the other side of the medallion, the symbol of the Iron Fist. The story that Wing's mother told her about the Pirate Queen of Pinghai Bay was familiar to Rand, who heard it in K'un-Lun. It told the story of Wu Ao-Shi, the first woman to defeat Shou-Lao and become the Iron Fist. A woman who became the Pirate Queen of Pinghai Bay, and might very well be Colleen's ancestor. Rand now believed that it was his destiny to bring the Iron Fist to her, and their meeting was never a coincidence. Rand needed to find more about the Iron Fist and his place in its destiny. He plans to take the Rand Enterprises Private Jet to track down the source of previous Iron Fist's body that Davos acquired for the transfer ritual. Ward tried to stop him, but Rand convinces him to join him instead. Months later, Wing was protecting New York City with the Iron Fist and has learned to channel her chi into her katana. In Hokkaido, Ward tried to get information on a person named Orson Randall from a local criminal. When the man refuses to talk, Ward turned to Rand, who has regained the power of the Iron Fist and can now channel his chi into dual pistol to fire chi bullets. Rand shot the bullets into the other criminals' bullet and told the criminal to never try that again. Cast Main Cast: *Finn Jones as Danny Rand/Iron Fist *Jessica Henwick as Colleen Wing *Tom Pelphrey as Ward Meachum *Jessica Stroup as Joy Meachum *Sacha Dhawan as Davos *Simone Missick as Misty Knight *Alice Eve as Mary Walker Guest Stars: *Natalie Smith as Bethany *Christine Toy Johnson as Sherry Yang *Fernando Chien as Chen Wu *James Chen as Sam Chung *Jeremy Lanuti as Young Danny Rand *Shiv Pai as Young Davos *Eddy Toru Ohno as Shady Guy *Dani Baum as EMT *Mike Troll Jr. as Thug *Goldwyn Banton as Massive Dude Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **Chikara Dojo **Eden Towers **Bayard Community Center **Joy Meachum's Apartment **Central Park (mentioned) *Hokkaido, Japan *K'un-Lun (flashback) *Sokovia (mentioned) *Pinghai Bay, China (mentioned) *Hong Kong, China (mentioned) *Jakarta, Indonesia (mentioned) *Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia (mentioned) Events *Battle at Eden Towers *Search for Orson Randall *Trial of Shou-Lao (mentioned) *Rescue of Joy Meachum (mentioned) *Air Crash in the Himalayas (mentioned) *Escape from Sokovian Prison (mentioned) *Triad War (mentioned) Items *Misty Knight's Prosthetic Arm *Colleen Wing's Katana *Mark of Shou-Lao *Mary Walker's Twin Machetes *Chi Guns *Tibetan Singing Bowl (mentioned) * (mentioned) Vehicles *Rand Enterprises Private Jet Creatures *Dragons (mentioned) **Shou-Lao (mentioned) Organizations *Rand Enterprises *New York City Police Department *Yangsi Gonshi *Order of the Crane Mother (flashback) *Hand (mentioned) *Ryhno's Gang (mentioned) *Sokovian Armed Forces (mentioned) *Hancock Transport (mentioned) Mentioned *Lei Kung *BB *Luke Cage *Crank *Harold Meachum *Harold Meachum's Wife *Azumi Ozawa *Wu Ao-Shi *Katie *Hai-Qing Yang *Wendell Rand *Heather Rand *Orson Randall Trivia *"A Duel of Iron" is the title of ''Iron Fist'' Vol 1 #1. *Mary Walker singing Monday, Monday is a nod to Brian Michael Bendis's comic-book run of Daredevil, where the character used to sing this song while turned in her "Typhoid Mary" personality. *This episode contains a post-credit teaser for the third season of Daredevil. Music References External Links * * Category:Iron Fist (TV series) Episodes